Lorem Ipsum (Tribe)
Description Lorem Ipsum is a guild filled with curious and adventurous Pokemons. Whether it's a question that requires tedious researches, or a question which answer lies on the corner of the world, they will find the answer. Normally, the guild wouldn't decline any request. But if the leader found the request was life-threatening, the leader will either reject the request or she will take the request herself. The guild management system is liquid. It always tries to adapt with every single situation, so the system wasn't set on a stone. But having no 'semi-permanent' system doesn't mean they are no rules. The guild has rules, which were also liquid. But there are several permanent rules. First, leader's words are absolute, as long it doesn't endanger someone else's life. Second, anyone who doesn't make any contribution will be expelled. And third, loves are sacred. Violating the third rules mean an extreme punishment by the leader. Having liquid system also doesn't mean that their location is liquid. Most of the guild member stay in a cave located in Phericia region. Inside the cave, the guild makes archives of everything they had researched so when someone asked the same question, the guild only need to look at the archives. The archives were unique though. They were written with Unown Language on the cave walls. No one had ever seen the archives except the guild members and its ex. A rumor said that this guild only has thirty members or so. Other rumor said that this guild never accept any request for free. Sometimes they asked for food as payment. Though the latter was true, but the payment isn't something pricey. Something that can be found easily by anyone. Long ago, this guild made a pact with Zerae that they would help them when they needed help. Though, this pact wasn't known by the youngsters. Only a few old Ninetales, the leader and other Ninetales from Zerae, knew about this. History This guild was founded by a Flareon named Asch with his mate, Sophia the Ninetales (Vulpix at that time). Both of them wished to help everyone. It started as a small guild which accept few requests such as: finding a safe location to make a nest, finding foods source, and even how to mutate a berry. Times to times, the requests got harder. One of the requests was about illusion on desert, showing a non-existent water source. After a thorough investigation, and questioning the local, an answer was found. The illusion was called fatamorgana, a mirage which is normal in desert. After that meager accomplishment, some Pokemons started to gather and make requests about Pokemon ability and many more. Asch thought that they need more member, so he started to recruit more. But Sophia, thought differently. She thought that all their knowledge would be wasted if they didn't keep it in a safe place. This led to a conflict that created a gap between Asch and Sophia. When Asch was recruiting more members, he got into an accident which cost him his life. Until now, Sophia doesn't know that Asch had died. She only knows that he was travelling and hasn't returned yet. She keeps believing that Asch will return someday, back to her. After a few year Asch when missing, Sophia's body got weaker and older. Fearing that she wouldn't meet her mate, she used a Fire Stone and evolved into a Ninetales. After a few decades, Asch still hadn't returned. She went on searching and found his mate corpse, which was only his bones. From then on, Sophia became the guild's leader. She started by naming it Lorem Ipsum, expanding the archives by asking some Timburrs and their evolution line to build pillars in the cave so it wouldn't cave in, recruiting some more members, and creating systems so the same accident that took Asch's life never happened again. Some members asked the detail about Asch's death, but Sophia kept it a secret. Or rather, she didn't know the detail. After a few years later, even though the guild was still lacking in members, it had grown into a guild that could answer any questions. But unfortunately, an accident happened and destroyed some archives. Hopefully no one was hurt. The destroyed archives were about every region's information. The only existing archives are about Pokemon's abilities, berry-related information, and other trivial and important information. Category:Tribe Category:User-Created Tribe